


The Cupid

by nondeducible



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondeducible/pseuds/nondeducible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Stamford is a great man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupid

"I’m glad you made it this time," John said, appearing at Mike’s elbow.

The two of them stood at the back of the room, holding champagne flutes and watching the wedding guests finish off the wedding cake John and Sherlock cut not too long ago. There was a slight commotion in the centre of the room and an outraged cry of “Mummy!” as Mrs Holmes tried to wipe a bit of cake off Sherlock’s face.

Mike turned to John and smiled mischievously.

"I don’t think I’ve missed much, have I?" He poked John’s arm lightly with his elbow. John lifted the champagne to his mouth, trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, you could say that," John laughed softly into his drink. Mrs Holmes was now scolding Mycroft for getting cake crumbs all over the table. "Thank you," John said, suddenly serious, not taking his eyes off Sherlock. "For being my best man. For… everything."

"It’s part of the job," Mike replied jovially and tapped the side of his nose. He clinked his glass against John’s. "I’m glad you finally figured it out."

They watched on as Mrs Holmes nearly smothered Sherlock with a hug, the fifth since the beginning of the wedding, cake smudges be damned. Sherlock caught the two of them staring and huffed in feigned annoyance. John smiled back.


End file.
